Fairy Tales Retold: Rapunzel
by xXEast2WestXx
Summary: Rapunzel has been trapped in her tower for the past 17 years, and dreams of pursuing her career and seeing the NBAs until a mysterious stranger comes into her life through a window in her tower.
1. Fairy Tales Retold : Rapunzel -Chapter 1

Rapunzel gazed dreamily out of her window, her elbows propped up on the stone sill. She had been stuck in her tower made of cold, hard, stone for as long as she could remember. Come to think of it, almost 18 years; it would be her birthday soon. She was hoping that Mother Gothel would take her to see the floating lights this year, she had practically been begging for it since she was 7. Suddenly, she felt her left ear getting wet, wetter, slick with...

"Argh! Pascal! What do you think you're doing, you idiot?!" Rapunzel screeched like a banshee, as she ripped the vibrant green chameleon off her shoulder and hurled him at the opposite wall.

Frantically, she grabbed a nearby cloth and smushed it against her ear, doing her very best to smear off every last bit of that measly lizard's saliva off her ear. Gasping with relief once she had checked in the mirror that all of it was gone, Rapunzel chucked the cloth back with deadly accuracy...right into an empty bucket by the kitchen.

"Yesss!" Rapunzel crowed, punching the air with satisfaction.

"Did you see that, Pascal? I am _definitely _ the best shot that there has ever been!"

Pascal rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Rapunzel glared at him as hard as she could behind him. In her mind, she was boring holes through his stupid, incomprehensible little brain that could not possibly understand her level of talent.

Rapunzel began to list off the countless talents she had in her head. _Cooking,_ _painting, flawless aim, playing the guitar, cleaning and singing. See? Countless talents! What more could anyone want? _She had mastered every single thing to master, but somehow, Rapunzel wasn't happy. She needed something new.

_Brains? _you readers may think. Personally I agree, Rapunzel could do with a little less air in her head and fill it with a little more knowledge. Ok, maybe a lot more than a little. But who needs that? Except for Rapunzel, of course. But Rapunzel had a dream. A dream that she wanted to achieve so much, it could be considered ambitious. It was a realistic dream. A huge dream. A fantastic dream. A dream...of being a professional basketball player, being seen on TV by millions across the world! Yes, that's it, reader. Ambitious, isn't it?

Rapunzel snapped out of her wild basketball fantasy. Scrabbling sounds were coming from below the window. Rapunzel hurriedly ran to her dresser and started applying on makeup and straightening her hair. Honestly. You can't look like you're hungover when the mad stranger clawing up your tower could be the prince of your dreams coming to whisk you away to watch the NBAs being held in his palace. Finally finished, Rapunzel scrambled to her window with hopes higher than the sky (or Mother Gothel), only to be greeted with the sight of a scruffed up stranger clutching a satchel.

Rapunzel clenched her fists in annoyance. All her efforts to look pretty, for this? This random _dude _who did actually look like he was hungover? Or perhaps that was because Rapunzel had already used her security frying pan to knock him out cold. Rapunzel stared down at the man lying unconscious at her feet. He looked quite young. _And handsome,_ now that Rapunzel had noticed. But probably a thug_._ Oh, Rapunzel knew all about them. People who stole money and valuables, ladies' lingerie and everybody's left shoe (wink wink, Stitch fans).

Turning his body over with her foot, Rapunzel saw once again that suspicious satchel. Holding it at arm's length, she picked it up and watched as a shiny golden hoop with rocks attached to it fall to the ground, clattering on impact. _One part is quite shiny,_ Rapunzel noted. _And so is that one. And that one_. _All of this thing is shiny._ It's just..._shiny_.

Rapunzel strode up to the mirror, Pascal hopping onto her shoulder on the way. _What a curious thing this is,_ Rapunzel thought. _What is this?_ _A basketball hoop?_ _Something to sell at the pawn shop?_ Probably the latter. After a few attempts at using it in all ways imaginable, Rapunzel slumped on a chair, utterly defeated. She was all out of ideas (as if she had any in the first place) and looked desperately to Pascal for guidance, anything at all.

"Well?" Rapunzel snapped, exasperated. Pascal did another massive eyeroll that would surely win first place in the Olympics for eyerolling if there were an Olympics for sass and sarcasm. Rising onto his back feet or whatever you called them, Pascal lazily pointed at the top of his head and mimicked putting on a head ornament.

Rapunzel seized the hoop once more and placed it on her head, where it fitted perfectly, as if it was made _for_ her.

"Ooohhhh..." Rapunzel said, "So that's how it works."

"Impractical for playing basketball though," she added.

Pascal coughed loudly, breaking the silence as Rapunzel was admiring her 'beautiful looks' in the mirror, and pointed at the still unconscious man, who was clumsily propped up against the wall underneath the window. Rapunzel sighed, impatient to get this over with and getting back to vainly admiring herself.

"Come on, Pascal!" she said as she gathered up her heavy blond locks, which had some unwelcome objects entangled in it (e.g. a Pringles can).

"We have some unfinished business."

Author's note: Soo..that's it people! This is the first piece that I've written here and thank you for reading. If you have any feedback, please tell me, I'd really like to hear any suggestions on how I could further improve my writing(I haven't done any creative writing for a while). Hopefully I'll release another chapter of Fairy Tales Retold: Rapunzel soon. Until then..bye!


	2. Fairy Tales Retold: Rapunzel - Chapter 2

Stranger's POV:

Ok, so the last thing I remember was being drunk as hell and climbing up this massive tower and once I got inside BAM! I was out cold.

Oh wait, you don't know who I am yet. I'm a new character, aren't I? Well, Flynn Rider's the name. I love to drink and party with hot chicks in the club until I'm completely wasted. I dropped out of uni in the first week and decided to pursue my dream of being a professional DJ...and it's going terribly at the moment, and it's been 6 whole months! My parents kicked me out ages ago and since then, I've been working at McDonald's and living on KFC (which is _definitely _finger licking good_),_ barely getting by. So I go to the club. And ta da! Here I am.

Another POV:

When the stranger woke up, dazed and confused with a foul stench in the air, he realised that he was unable to move any part of his body except for his head and neck. Looking down he saw that he was wrapped tightly in a cocoon of golden hair with masses of dandruff trapped in every inch of it. But, the smell! It was as if a dead body that had been rotting for ten years had been dragged out into open air. The stranger gagged and fought the urge to projectile vomit onto his captor, who stood in front of him.

Once he had regained his composure, the stranger looked up and saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring him down and a face covered in heavy and badly done make up. It was as if he was staring right at the monster in his nightmares as a child.

"ARRRGGHH!" the man squealed.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Rapunzel snarled, "I want to get this over with quickly before I kick you out of my tower."

"Wait, this is _your_ tower?" the man said incredulously.

"Um, duh", Rapunzel said," I just said that it was mine."

"You must be loaded!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not! How would _you_ know anyways?"

"Cus I said so. Duh!"

Reader, it seems that Rapunzel has met her match. Let's see who wins.

"Believe what you want," Rapunzel said, "I don't care".

"Really? It seems like you care a lot whether I think you're rich or not."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

_"No, I don't!_

_"Yes, you do!"_

"Ugh," Rapunzel murmured to herself,"This is pointless".

"Anyway", the stranger interrupted,"your hair smells _disgusting_. Have you ever washed it? How do you live with the smell? Your nose must have shrivelled up and died ages ago."

"Like Voldemort," he added as an afterthought.

"Of course I've washed it before", Rapunzel huffed,"just not often, washing my hair takes up too much time, shampoo and water. Now that the 'pleasantries' are over, let's get down to business. What's your name and why did you come here?"

"Flynn Rider. I was drunk as hell and while I was out of the pub, I wandered here and decided to climb this massive random tower I saw."

"You're lying. You're here to steal my basketball equipment, aren't you?"

"Hold on", Flynn said, flustered,"Why exactly would I want to steal your probably cheap or stolen basketball equipment? I just came here to see what there was."

"A great decision," he added sarcastically under his breath.

"And why do you have this?" Rapunzel asked, holding up the golden hoop.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!"

"Well, it doesn't have your name on it, does it? So it's not yours."

"That makes basically no sense! Peoples' names aren't on everything they own!"

"Whatever," Flynn said,"when are you going to let me out of here?"

"On a condition. If I let you go free and give you back this hoop, you have to take me to see the floating lights."

"_Fine. _It's a tiara by the way, not a hoop. Now let me out of here!"

"I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on you," Rapunzel said as she untied her hair around Flynn.

Grabbing some rope from his satchel, Flynn made his way down the tower , while Rapunzel and Pascal watched him like hawks to make sure that he didn't run away like animals she met in the tower did.

Looking up, Flynn saw Rapunzel preparing to jump down instead of using her hair to make her way down like any sensible person. Well, she was Rapunzel after all.

"Catch me!" Rapunzel yelled, before leaping out from the window, with Pascal, terrified, clinging for dear life onto her shoulder.

She landed square on Flynn, who had heard her demand far too late and was squashed under the weight of Rapunzel.

"You're...so...heavy," Flynn wheezed.

"Oh wow, I am so sorry," Rapunzel replied snarkily as she clambered off of Flynn,"I'll totally remember not to do that next time."

"So...how do we get to the floating lights then, Flynn?" Rapunzel asked.

"I've got to go to a place to do some stuff first. Ever heard of McDonald's?"


	3. Fairy Tales Retold: Rapunzel - Chapter 3

"Hold on, _this_ is McDonald's?!" Rapunzel exclaimed in disbelief as she looked up at the building looming up in front of the two, which made them look like unimportant ants sitting in front of a massive boulder,"Just look at it! It's massive! It's basically has all the junk foods in existence!"

"Uh, no, not really," Flynn assured her, "The people there are super friendly", as they both entered the building.

The two were greeted with a blast of cool air as soon as they stepped through the glass door, and Rapunzel eyes ran across a bunch of people lining up and carrying trays to tables, piled high with boxes of food and french fries spilled everywhere on the floor.

"Oh," Rapunzel said in a small voice. This was not what she had expected from what Flynn had described, "I love it."

Flynn grinned in satisfaction, "I said that you'd like it." His face fell as he watched a devastating ugly woman with a permanent snarl etched onto her face stalk up to him.

"Flynn Rider," she smirked,"Meet me in my office. _Now._"

Rapunzel watched helplessly as Flynn followed the woman with his head hung low, like a schoolboy who had been caught taking a dump in the urinals in the boys' toilet. Who would show her around this magnificent playground of culinary horrors now? _Well, sometimes you have to do some things yourself_, Rapunzel thought, as she wandered around the building, occasionally bumping into random civilians and hurriedly saying sorry a few times over.

Eventually, she wound up at the front of a line and stared blankly at a woman wearing a McDonald's t-shirt and cap who was pinching her nose, making a futile attempt to block out the odour of Rapunzel's hair, asking in what must have been the most fed up voice in the world,"Welcome to McDonald's, ma'am. What would you like to order?"

"Uhh, nothing," Rapunzel replied, "I just came here to say hello. How's life?"

Now it was the woman's turn to stare lifelessly at Rapunzel. "I hate my life. I'm a broke college student and I only took up this job to pay off my student loans. If I had the chance, I would mash every single customers' head into a bloody pulp and flush it down the toilet. Including yours. Now, if you aren't going to order anything, please leave."

Rapunzel gaped in shock, speechless at this young woman's confession. It was a brutally honest one, albeit a violent one.

"Oh, OK," Rapunzel stammered nervously. You never know what lengths some thugs might go to to get what they want,"But one more thing. Do you have a dream?"

"Yes. For you to get out of here."

"OK, OK! Sorry for wasting your time," Rapunzel said apologetically, her attention temporarily diverted to Flynn, who had now reappeared, looking like a forlorn dog.

Rapunzel approached Flynn tentatively, which was highly unusual of her. She was used to just marching up to Mother Gothel or Pascal and demanding for things. Since she had come out of the tower, she guessed that she was now more aware of other's feelings.

"I lost my job," Flynn lamented, bemoaning his bad luck, "How am I going to become a DJ now?"

"You want to be a DJ?" Rapunzel asked. This was news to her; she had never heard of such a ridiculous ambition, personally she thought that Flynn would choose to pursue a more realistic career, like hers: a basketball player.

Gazing at his miserable expression, Rapunzel pulled Flynn closer, then leaned in her hand reaching out to stroke his cheek, and Flynn closed his eyes, puckering his lips. If he was expecting a kiss, he was wrong.

"You have something in your hair". Rapunzel plucked out a squirming Pascal out of his hair and plopped him back onto her shoulder. Flynn snapped out of his romantic daydream and saw a disgusted Rapunzel and realised that he was leaning forwards, his lips still puckered like the Instagram models' 'duck lips'.

"Sorry," he said bashfully,"I thought that you were going to er...never mind. We need to find a way to get to New York City, the NBA's are being held there. You might wanna eat something first though; we've got a long journey ahead of us."

Ten minutes later, Rapunzel was seated at a table, failing to hide that she was picking her nose and _eating_ it in front of all the customers. Some had taken one look at her and had taken a whiff of her hair's smell and ran out of the McDonald's as if there was no tomorrow, which there probably wouldn't be if they had stayed a minute longer. The staff had already called 911 at least once because a young girl had collapsed in a dead faint at the moment she smelt Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel wandered that how she would be able to convince the basketball coaches at the NBA's to take her on board if she even managed to make them give her an audience.

Then Flynn slammed a tray with at least ten burgers down onto the table and started cramming his face with food.

"My ex-boss and ex-colleagues won't stop bugging me" he said, his voice muffled from the food.

Rapunzel ate slowly, watching Flynn carefully. He seemed really agitated, so this could be the moment that he might break the deal and leave Rapunzel with no clue whatsoever to do.

"Oi," she said, tapping his shoulder,"Cheer up. You said that this place was meant to be friendly, right? So the least you can do is give me a smile."

Flynn glared at Rapunzel for a long, hard moment and Rapunzel flinched, fearing that this might really be the part where Flynn dumps her and takes off. Then Flynn's softened into a half smile, half grimace.

"Well, That's good enough for me, I guess," Rapunzel said, "And you still need to tell me how we're going to get to Mew Zork Kitty."

"It's New York City," Flynn interrupted,"And we're going to get there by..."

"Blah, blah, blah, whatever," Rapunzel said,"I'm finished. Let's go."

"You have the attention span of a goldfish with ADHD," Flynn said, as he chucked the remains of their meal into the bin.

"What's ADHD?" Rapunzel said, as they both walked out of the McDonald's together, their bellies bursting and ready to continue their journey.


End file.
